Islanders
by Last night I had a Dream
Summary: Charlie meets a girl in the jungle, but is she what she seems? R&R, no flaming, first Lost fic.


Author's note- Ok, I've never done a Lost fic before, but this was just in my head so I decided to throw it on some paper and see if it was any good.

Charlie walked through the jungle, his mind wandering as he searched for good-sized sticks for firewood. His mind was on Claire, and Ethan, and what in the world he could have wanted with her. "_What THEY wanted with her."_ He reminded himself. Who were, "they," anyway? Almost as if the world were answering him, he walked into a clearing. Standing there was a girl. She heard him and spun around, looking panicked. She wasn't with the group, and Charlie didn't recognize her. They just looked at each other, both of them frozen with surprise. Charlie spoke. "Who are you?" He whispered. Instead of answering, the girl backed away slowly, and then broke into a run. Reflexively, Charlie dropped his armful of wood and sprinted after her. She was too far ahead of him, and he was about to give up when she stumbled, slowing down. Charlie seized the opportunity to dash ahead of her and pin her against a tree.

"Who are you?" he repeated. "Are you with Ethan? Answer me!" She didn't answer. Charlie saw her eyes slowly stray from his face, and focus on something over his shoulder. Before he could even turn halfway around, something collided with the side of his head, plunging him into darkness.

Charlie came to, in the middle of the jungle. He was on his back, and all he could see above him was a canopy of trees. He sat up, rubbing where he had been hit. He didn't recognize where he was, and was about to stand when he felt the blade of a knife slide onto his throat. He froze, breathing quickly. A gruff voice, a man's, spoke behind him.

"Don't move. Don't do anything, or you'll regret it. You're going to answer a question of mine. Understand?" Charlie nodded. _"I'll just do what they say... It would be bloody stupid of me to do anything wrong now." _

"Good boy," said the man. "Now, _where is she? _Where is the girl that Ethan tried to take?" Charlie went numb. He couldn't tell them where Claire was! He didn't even think about the possible answers he could have given him, he just knew he had to take care of her.

"I-I wont tell you... You can't have her." He croaked.

"Wrong answer," The man snarled, and pushed the knife against Charlie's neck. Charlie closed his eyes, and gave up hope of living when the knife was pulled away from him.

"Stop it! Don't do that, you idiot, what would that accomplish?" The new voice was a girl's, and it sounded both angry and annoyed. Charlie opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was the girl from the clearing, holding the knife. She wasn't looking at him, but behind him. Charlie turned his head around, and saw the man who had been threatening him.

"Stop it, Cristina; we can't let him go now. It's too late."

"You only say that because you enjoy killing too much."

"Oh shut up. Killing is the _only _way to get things done anymore here. Stop being so _saintly." _

"I'm not being 'saintly,' I'm being smart. If one of them just left and didn't come back, don't you think that they'd come looking for him? They care about each other, you know, they haven't become like you yet."

The man didn't say anything to this. He looked defeated, so he just shot Charlie a venomous look and stalked off, cursing under his breath. Cristina rolled her eyes and stuck the knife she was still holding into her belt.

"I'm sorry... He's a bit mad, I think. Sooner or later it happens to all of them."

Charlie just sat there on the ground. This girl was one of the islanders, one of the ones who had kidnapped Claire. But there she was, _helping_ him. He didn't know what to make of it. She didn't look concerned about his lack of speech; she just stared at him thoughtfully.

"Your one of the ones Ethan took, aren't you? Blonde hair, accent... You're Charlie?"

Charlie nodded. "I am. But who're you?" The girl smiled at him. She bent down and offered him a hand, which he took, pulling himself o this feet.

My name's Cristina. I - wait a minute..." Her smile faded, and she looked at Charlie, her face suddenly angry.

"You're the one that killed him. You're the one that shot Ethan."

Her voice was hard and Charlie was confused with the sudden mood change.

"I thought you were against killing, and he killed one of our men! He almost killed me! He kidnapped Claire! He deserved to die!"

"Does anyone _deserve_ to die, Charlie? He wasn't right in the head; this island does that to people! He wasn't thinking like himself, but you still killed him! You had no mercy, Charlie, I saw you."

Charlie cast his eyes down. Somewhere deep inside him he was still guilty for just shooting him like that, without even thinking twice. He was just trying to take care of everyone. Now he regretted ever picking up the gun. He was in the middle of the jungle, had no idea where the camp was, and was having an argument with an islander with a knife. He didn't know what to say, so settled with-

"You saw me? How did you see me, you weren't there."

"I was there, Charlie, one of us is always there. We're watching, you just can't see us."

Charlie was spooked by her remark, it sounded like something out of a horror movie. He was silent, and Cristina spoke again.

"You're just like the islanders. You just... _kill_ people. I thought you were better then that."

She brushed past him and left. In addition to feeling guilty about Ethan, he was now stuck in the middle of the jungle, the only person who could guide him out disappearing through the trees.

Author's note- There. I might put up a new chapter, and I might not. Who really knows. Do you know? No, I don't think you do. Reviews would be rockin.


End file.
